Xshia'zea'sh'kaebt-Lea'yi'elih-zael'va'tielih-ng'yehaer'llw'aetaght'litagehph-Ht'uim'aeng'ytagyeh Taght'ehshht'yng'yng'gl-tagr'laeph'ehts'liht'ehct'r'lling
"This is so sad. Alaska play desk poor cheeto" ~''Him, in response to virtually any situation'' Summary Once upon a time, '''I '''was '''me'.'' Also, since The Admins are on some next level weed, i'm a Discussion Mod now Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''10-C, possibly 10-B '''| At least '''High Memetic, likely far higher. Unknown '''with Alux Videos | At least '''Low Staff Member Name: Xshia'zea'sh'kaebt-Lea'yi'elih-zael'va'tielih-ng'yehaer'llw'aetaght'litagehph-Ht'uim'aeng'ytagyeh Taght'ehshht'yng'yng'gl-tagr'laeph'ehts'liht'ehct'r'lling, "Triple X" by Crabwhale (A weird choice, as his name contains only 1 X in it I now realise that SeaCreatureAmalgamation was making a Porn joke, and I hate my life), T H O T S L A Y E R (The English translation of his family name), T H O T H S L A Y E R (By Orror), T S by MaxForward Origin: His mother's vagina (Yes, I regret this) Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as male Age: 31.9 Cycles (Y E S''' years old)'' Classification: Mistake, Failure, Eldritch Abomination, "Mediocre Old One", Creator of shit JBW pages, T H O T S L A Y E R (Inherited the title from his Four Fathers no homo) Powers and Abilities: Yes Physical Characteristics | Non-Corporeal and Nonexistent Physiology (Complete), Immortality (Type 40), Mistake Manipulation (Casually created these pages. Is regarded as an expert Buzzfeed and Alux User), Regeneration (True-Godly. As a Mediocre Old One, he is capable of this), Gay Manipulation (Passively made Uselessnoob's comment gay), Profile Creation (Calling those things profiles is a bit of a massive stretch), Disease Manipulation (One post from him derailed what would have been an otherwise respectable thread and caused it to devolve into pure and utter cancer, that would later become the Not-Paradox Threads), Virginity Manipulation (It's impossible to interact with him unless your virgin powers are at least equal to his. Interacting with him for too long makes you a virgin on his level), Cringe Manipulation (His power in this regard is such that any interaction between him and Crabwhale can be considered a cringe war), Buzzfeed Manipulation (Is considered the foremost master of Buzzfeed, and has been shown to be able to produce it at will) Dab Manipulation (Created the page, and once dabbed so hard that he fell off a chair and hurt his dick), Dimensional Manipulation (Able to casually rip memes from different tabs and pull them to the Paradox threads with little effort. Able to alter Threads and profiles with little effort), High Resistance to Deviantart, Meme, Reverse Card, Edgy (Has fought multiple times against entities who frequently use abilities of this nature) and Buzzfeed (Has watched several Buzzfeed videos multiple times over without flinching), Void Manipulation (Hakai'd a thread), Summoning (Able to summon various S W O L E or L O N G animals to assist him in battle. He is also able to summon a plant made out of dinosaurs), Curse Manipulation (Able to use incredibly powerful swears such as "Gadzooks") | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Void Manipulation (Able to easily remove comments, or even entire threads, and is able to just as easily restore them from the void), Low Level Admin Manipulation (As a Discussions Mod) Attack Potency: At least Below average human level, possibly Average Human Level '''(Is a Human) | At least '''High Memetic, likely far higher''' (Should be comparable to, and fought with, Pre-Ascension Crabwhale and Darkside. Responsible for the initial outbreak of cancer that eventually became the paradox threads. Created Ontejbjoav, who was agreed to be able to defeat Pre-Ascension Crabwhale, as part of a science project). '''Unknown '''with Alux Videos (Made Crabwhale go numb with one of the videos) | At least '''Low Staff Member Level (At least comparable to Discussion Mod Crabwhale, if not stronger) Speed: Unknown '''(Inconsistent walking speeds, has no running feats, because he hates physical activity in every measure) |''' ''Z O O M S P E E D (Is a quick boi. Can make it through all the Paradox Threads really quickly) | At least '''W H O O S H+' (Able to instantly move multiple threads from board to board) Lifting strength not included because who the fuck cares ''' '''Striking Strength: This is literally just AP but with fists, which he does not possess Durability: This is just his AP but reversed (Comparable to Crabwhale, Who endured the destruction of JBW twice, lives in The Roadworks, which is an environment that hates him and wants him dead.)' ' Stamina: Lol no Range: Nobody ever sets distance, so it doesn't matter''' ' '''Standard Equipment:' What the fuck would he have, he's an eldritch boi''' ' '''Intelligence:' Smart boi (Was involved in a complex existential debate with Crabwhale for a time, until they both tired of such a child's farce, and moved onto more pointless important things. Created Ontejbjoav as a science project)' ' Weaknesses: No combat ability or experience. The One-Above-All (Just like my Manos). Crippling anxiety (Instantly breaks down when placed under a sufficient amount of pressure) | Has gay (Is a mod) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Buzzfeed: '''T H O T S L A Y E R invokes an awful Buzzfeed video that instils disgust and the belief that humanity has fucked up in his victims, such that even Seol404 was affected by it * '''Alux: '''T H O T S L A Y E R's most powerful attack. Invokes an Alux video that is so insultingly bad that it was stated that WatchMojo videos cannot even compare, and made Crabwhale numb by the end of just one video. The video used my vary, but the only condition is that T H O T S L A Y E R can only use one Alux video per battle. * '''Animals: '''T H O T S L A Y E R invokes a picture of an animal that is either S W O L E or L O N G to assist him in battle. The immeasurable girth/stature of these creatures can be enough to leave his opponent in awe at the sheer size of such beasts. Alternately, he can summon his science project, Ontejbjoav, who is his most powerful summon, so mighty that even the admins would rather avoid fighting him. '''Key: Real World | On JBW | Discussions Mod Masterpieces (Meme Gallery) Other Shit Notable Victories: TheDarkSide857 (For a long time, the battle was left undecided, but in the rematch of the century, long names were proven to be superior to edginess) Thoth (Ancient Egyptian Deity. Orror keeps saying I've slain him, apparently) Alexcar3000 (Here. He was patting me too damn much, and I had to put a stop to these violations against my person) The One-Above-All (Here. My weakness to him was circumvented by realising he's just a guy who is really high up) A whole bunch of users (The Real World) A whole bunch of users's profiles (Note: This was IRL Key that had access to the Time Stone, while the other 4 users had access to the other Stones) Notable Losses: Maxforward (Here. Did not even try to resist, and just let it happen) Crabwhale (Here. After a very one-sided battle, Crabwhale triumphed and became the ultimate winner of Not-Paradox 4. However, Crabs acknowledged that T H O T S L A Y E R's memes were worse) Scary Doggo (Shudder. I prefer not to speak of it.) Inconclusive Matches: Errorsaness (He Hakai'd the discussion, leaving it without a true victor) Orror's Profile or maybe not, he's got two Yellowpig10 (Here. Their mutual resistance was too high, meaning that neither could win) ' Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Mistakes Category:Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:JBW Users Category:Gay Users Category:Dab Users Category:Memetic tier Category:Meme Users Category:Void Users Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki Category:The most popular page for no god damn reason Category:Characters with long names Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:British Category:Inside Joke